Everyone I Know Goes Away In The End
by Rebound
Summary: BM-- A year after the technorganic(sp?heh..) wars the maximals decide to split up... Chapter 4 uploaded, LOOK: Written by Optimus, not me. read on...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own beast wars, or anything to do with it. I only own an imagination, and therefor the plot and any original characters my mind may come up with.  
  
Other stuff: This has nothing to do with any of my other series or writing at all, just incase someone might be wondering. Uh, that's about it, no real spoilers, I mean you should know by now... and no big warnings, possible language, only rated for slight angst etc.  
  
~ Out of all other options, running is best ~  
  
Darkness had fallen over Cybertron, and all of the lucky inhabitants were home and winding down for the night, but some of the not so lucky ones consisted of the veterans of the Technorganic war. The six bots were all sitting in the Orchard sort of just staring blankly at nothing. The reasoning for this gathering had been decided weeks before, but this would finalize the decision. They were to split up. Cut all ties from each other and move to opposite ends of the planet. They had decided that if they were ever to live normally they had to quit clinging to each other, and they had to lose everything that reminded them of past events. They had all noticed just how much they each were falling apart, and staying together wasn't helping any. As much as they cared for each other, (although they hated to admit it) they were doing each other more damage than good. The angst, the built up anger and the tension they each portrayed was coming out at all the wrong times and only causing them each to have mental breakdowns. So, it had been decided that separation was the best plan of action. A full year they had "wasted" together. Cheetor and Rattrap were bickering constantly over the stupidest things, Blackarachnia and Silverbolt, no matter how hard they tried, -could not- work it out between them, and poor Nightscream had somehow thrown himself into the middle of their drama, trying to help them work things out, and not wanting them to be apart, insisting that they were meant to be together. He had somehow adopted them and his makeshift parents, seeing how they both seemed to have this thing about looking out for him. Blackarachnia would never admit it out loud, and you would never know Silverbolt ever had an interest in anything anymore, but they both did care for the kid. Botanica had pretty much entirely separated herself from the group as it was, spending most of her time in a research center and planning on going on another space exploration in a few weeks time. To her, this was nothing but good- byes she was planning on making anyway. But, to the rest of the group, this would end up being one of the hardest things they ever had to go through.  
  
--Alrighty, that was insanely short, but that's how it was meant to be, this was more of a explanation to the point of this series than it was anything else. This series will be split into three parts, first, the split up, and everyone's different POV's. The second part will be set about 10 years down the road, and will again be everyone's separate POV on where they are in life, what's been going on, etc, eventually they will all meet up again, in the orchard. The last part will be... uh, its kinda hard to describe, you'll see when I get there... if I get there...-_-; Another thing, some of the chapters might be song fics, just because I found a few songs that seem like they would fit pretty good... but anyway, that's enough babbling from me... 


	2. Cheetor: Hate This Place

Disclaimer: Don't own Beast wars, I own a multiple personality that is Cheetor, but if anything think _I_ should be the one suing for that one. ^- ^ But anyway.  
  
Nothing else from me most was explained in the first chapter. Oh, btw, I don't have a beta reader, so please, try to ignore any stupid mistakes you come across, I checked this one as best as I could, but you know how it is, you don't notice mistakes until 3 months later.-_-;  
  
Part 1, Chapter 2 - Cheetor's POV  
  
~ So here's your holiday, hope you, enjoy it this time, you gave it all away. It was mine, so when you're dead and gone, will you remember this night, 20 years now lost, it's not right ~  
  
This is all a load of slag and I know it. I don't want to leave everyone behind, and no matter how much I might agree to do this, and try to encourage it, in reality, this is the last thing I want. It may sound stupid, but some of the best times in my life were spent with these bots, and having never had a real family, I grew to look at them as one. But when I really look at it, maybe it is better this way. I mean Blackarachnia and Silverbolt really do need to get away from each other before they end up killing each other, mentally or physically. And what it's doing to Nightscream can't be good for him either, but then, it's his own fault for throwing himself in the middle. Yes, as leader, I am the one who originally came up with this plan, looking desperately for some way to stop all the bickering, but I didn't mean we had to leave each other forever, it was them that came up with that one. I had called a meeting and suggested a vacation, not a separation. But, again, as leader, I guess I am obliged to give my people what they want. What I want really doesn't matter. Its time to grow up and deal with things on my own I guess.  
  
Finally taking my gaze off the floor, I face the others and begin to speak. "Alright, I guess this is it... Funny, before I got here I had a million things to say, and now I have nothing. So are you guys really willing to go through with this? I mean, this really is it, once we leave here, there's no turning back. There's millions of bots on Cybertron, and the chances of us ever seeing each other again are slim to nil, so I just want to make sure you guys are serious about this." Waiting for replies, all I get are a bunch of solemn nods, and one screaming "This is a load of scrap, why in the inferno are we doing this?" from an irate Nightscream. He's the only one that's totally against the idea, well the only one who openly shows it. I'm sure we all have our doubts, but it seems that everyone agrees it will be better.  
  
Going back to staring at the floor, I try to ignore Nightscream's random ranting and raving, and the spectacle Legs and Silverbolt are making. Can't they even stop fighting long enough to say goodbye? I mean for Primus sake, this isn't the time nor the place. Oh, they're walking off alone to the other side of the orchard. A goodbye screw maybe? Or are they finally going to kill each other? And if that little loudmouth bat doesn't shut up, he's going to be hanging from one of those trees. And what the hell is Rattrap's problem? He hasn't said a damn thing, all he's been doing is glaring at me every so often, and driving around in circles. And why is Botanica even here? She doesn't care, she was leaving anyway. She insists she was never one of us. More like never wanted to be one of us. Too good for that I suppose. Alright, I know I don't mean any of this, I'm just angry... Everyone thinks I've grown up so much, and that I'm not that childish little bot anymore, but I am. I really am. I only act like this because I'm scared. You know how parents get a divorce and the kid lashes out and gets into drugs and gets everything pierced they possibly can, and start acting like an asshole? Well that's what I'm doing. And they don't do it just to be an asshole, they do it because they're scared out of their minds at what's happening to their lives and the lack of control they have over it, so they lash out, hoping to forget or cause a big enough problem that everything will fall back into place. Sure, it never works, but its what your mind tells you to do. That, or go hide in a corner for the rest of eternity, and I think I tried that and it only made me feel worse. We're all screwed up, and we always will be. I really don't think this is going to make any difference or solve and mental problems, but its been decided. It ends here, and I think this is bigger than all of us, and there's nothing we can do.  
  
All right, time to say goodbye. Blackarachnia and Silverbolt came back... hmm, they weren't gone very long. Oh well. I guess I should start with Rattrap. He seems to hate me already, so I guess nothing I say now can screw thing up any more. Walking over to him, I try my best to smile at him, and start speaking. "Hey... uh, I guess I just want say thank you, I mean for putting up with me for all this time, you were there from the beginning and you always looked out for me in your own way. So uh, yah, thanks." He just smiled back at me, as much as he possibly could in a situation like this, and nodded.  
  
"No problem spots. Ya needed lookin out for, and I guess in some stupid way I just liked you. Well, I'm gonna miss ya, but you just go out there and get yer self some good lookin dame with a good looking chest plate, and have lotsa babies eh? And make sure you name one after me." Winking, he slapped me on the back and started to roll away. "Well have a good life kiddo, and nice to know you."  
  
Nodding and blinking slightly at his comments, I smiled then shook my head. Some things never change. "Yah I'll make sure to do that, and same to you." Walking away from the spot we were standing, I headed over in the direction of Nightscream. Sure, he's just hanging upside down in a tree grumbling now. Standing in front of him, I sigh then wave a hand in front of his face. "Hey, you there bat-boy?"  
  
"What does it look like. You're talking to me aren't you?"  
  
"Oh come on, drop the slagging attitude. I know you don't like this idea, but its better this way. And besides, weren't you the one who never seemed to like us in the first place? A kid your age should be happy to go back to a normal life. Go back to school, make something of yourself, get some normal friends without mental problems. You're a smart kid, you deserve better than this crap."  
  
He stared at me, and I guess my little speech and thrown him off guard, because he just hung there for a minute, looking confused, and then hopped down and transformed, looking at me. "Look Cheetor, I may have acted like I hated you guys, but I don't, and you know I don't. I don't want to lose you, we've been through too much together, no one else will ever understand me. And what about them?" He nodded to Silverbolt and Blackarachnia. "I worry about them, as much as they may fight, I know they love each other, they just need a little time. That's all any of us need, a little time and everything will be fine."  
  
"Hey, I almost agree with you there, a little time might just do it, but then it might not, it might just make things worse. I'm sorry, but it's been decided, and there's no going back now. You'll be okay. Don't worry. You'll make something of yourself and forget all about us. Hey, but enough mature sounding babble from me, go and talk to the others, say goodbye, I have to do the same myself." Patting him on the head, I walked away, not really waiting for a reply. I would have liked to have stayed and talked longer, but how was I suppose to convince someone of something I didn't really believe myself? I have no idea what was going to become of me after this day, and to be honest, I'm scared to death I'm going to completely fail.  
  
Walking over to Botanica, we exchange quick good-byes and go our separate ways. I didn't really have much to say to her, pleasure serving with you, take care, goodbye, gone. Never knew her very well, and she seemed like a second in the timeline of the last Primus knows how many years. So that wasn't every elaborate or emotional, more like saying goodbye to your 11th grade math teacher who should have failed you, but decided to be nice and squeeze you past. Now, it was time for the hard one.  
  
Walking up to Silverbolt and Blackarachnia, I stare at the ground for a minute, not knowing what to say at all. I still had feeling for Blackarachnia, and no matter what anyone said, it was not a mere stupid crush, I truly cared about her. A lot. I want to tell her, I want to say so many things, I want to take her and run away with her, but I knew I couldn't. She doesn't feel the same, and never will, and I mean, we are suppose to be leaving each other so what's the point now? Its really awkward trying to say anything in front of Silverbolt, who despite their obvious break up or whatever, still acts like a slagging Doberman, and is breathing down my neck. All right, I'll be nice to him, say goodbye to him first, then maybe he'll back down. Holding out my hand, I wait for him to accept the gesture and then shake his hand. "Hey, g'bye 'Bolt. I know I put you though a lot of crap without meaning too, and I know we never really got along at all, but I'll miss you anyway. Was an honor serving with you and all that, and it was good to know you. Nice to know there are some people who are just pure good out there, even if you try to deny it now."  
  
He just stood there, staring at me, then nodded, and let go of my head. "And the same goes for me, It is unfortunate due to the circumstances we never got to know each other better, and you two will be missed."  
  
Yah we never got to know each other better cause you tried to kill me with mental daggers every time I walked into the same room as Legs. Deciding to let my stupid resentments and petty jealousy go before I said something stupid and got pounded, I turn to Blackarachnia and smile weakly. "Uh... Bye Legs. I'm gonna miss you..." Oh great, just slagging great, I'm getting all choked up and crap now, and I'm gonna start bawling like a baby. That's just what I need, then 'Bolt can laugh at me. I stutter like an idiot for a few seconds, trying to come out with something, but the words weren't there, and even if they were I don't think I could speak anyway. Seeing my obvious sudden speech disorder, she does the weirdest, most out of character thing, and the last thing I ever seen coming. She walks up closer to me, and just hugs me. My optics went wider than I knew was physically possible at that point, and I just stood there, totally dumbfounded.  
  
"Hey kid, its okay, I know what you're trying to say, and you don't have too. And as for the way you feel, I know, you don't have to regret never telling me, because I know. Its okay, and hey, if things were a little different, maybe I'd give you a chance. Hey, I'll even go one step further if I makes you feel any better, I mean you look like your going to go offline any minute. If we ever happen to find each other again, and we're both available, I'll give you a chance." She leaned up and kissed me on the cheek, then backed away, turned and wandered off towards the trees.  
  
Standing there for sometime, I don't know just how long, I just stare strait ahead and try to fight what I know is coming. Finally, I can't take anymore, and I transform to beast mode and run out of the orchards, full speed, not looking back. I can never look back. I've left now. Its over, they're all gone, ghosts and figments who will haunt me forever. But I can't look back. Tears are pouring down my face now as I twist and turn around corners, not slowing down even though my vision is blurred. Maybe if I run fast enough I can run away from the pain. This is too much, I wasn't suppose to be this bad, and she wasn't suppose to say something like that. She was suppose to reject me, not give me the idea that if I wanted to go back and take her away she might just let me... Maybe I... NO! I can't go back! I can't! I have to be strong. It hurts now, but I have an eternity to deal with it and hope it goes numb.  
  
~~ Fin. Yah okay, that was weird, I kinda like the way it went tho. Well hopefully my lovely muse, whoever that may be, sticks around and the evil writers block monster stays way. Review people, flame if you like, but try to be creative about it okay? And even if I get no good reviews and all flames, I still intend to continue, cause just ONCE I'd like to at least get halfway through a series before I either lose interest, forget where it was going, or get so side tracked I forget about it until a year later and have no idea what is about anymore. ^^ thanks for reading. 


	3. Nightscream: Nothing's Alright

Disclaimer: Don't own, only some toys, don't care to own, to many mental problems involved...  
  
Warnings: None really... Angst.... But I think you've figured that out by now...  
  
Only one small blab from me this time, I just wanted to point out that conversations that have already been had, such as Nightscream's and Cheetor's will just be copied and pasted from the last chapter, then maybe altered a little so that its coming from the right POV. It's a little annoying, but you know, you can't really change a conversation that's already been had, and you can't really leave it out either... so yah. Read on.  
  
Part One, Chapter 2 - Nightscream's POV  
  
~ Their anger hurts my ears, been running strong for seven years, rather than fix the problems, they never solve them, it makes no sense at all. I See them every day, we get along so why can't they, If this is what he wants and its what she wants, then why's there so much pain ~  
  
I don't understand this at all. I mean, we're better together, I know we are. We need each other... well okay, maybe we don't all need each other, maybe I just need them. I've never really belonged anywhere in my life, and no one has ever looked out for me, but these bots do. I don't think they know what they're doing at all... Cheetor thinks he knows what he's doing, but he doesn't. He's just scared. Scared and jumping to conclusions. Looking for the easiest way out of everything. And why they're all following him and agreeing to do this is beyond me. I thought I was suppose to be the immature child that didn't know what to do, not the rest of them. Okay, now Cheetor's babbling about something. As if I'm suppose to care.  
  
I sit there and listen to his little speech, rolling my optics. Of course you don't know what to say, you're a slag-head, and you have everyone brainwashed into thinking this is the right thing to do! I hang from one of the near by trees and listen, waiting for someone to speak up, someone else to state that they don't want to go, its obvious from the looks people are giving him that no one really wants too, so why isn't anyone saying anything? Doesn't anyone have a mind of their own? I think it's obvious this group has never had a problem defying authority before, so why now? Especially when it's blatantly obvious that authority is an idiot... Getting fed up with the silence, I growl to myself then scream "This is a load of scrap, why in the inferno are we doing this?" No comment from anyone. Just a few strange looks, and a sigh from Cheetor. I wonder what Rattrap's problem is... He hasn't really spoken to anyone in quite awhile, and I expected at least him to tell me to shut up. Well whatever. If they want to be stupid, let them. We'll just see how long they last being stupid on their own.  
  
I look over and see Blackarachnia and Silverbolt fighting again. Why do they keep doing this? I don't understand it. I mean, they love each other, that's obvious, well at least I thought it was. Great now Cheetor's staring at me. What's his problem anyway? "Hey! You can stare at me until the end of time, and I'm not going to change my mind! I still think this is stupid, and I still think you're stupid!" Well that was pointless, I don't think he comprehended a word I just said... I watch him for a few more minutes, becoming slightly curious about what he's thinking so hard about... Hmm... I'm surprised there's no smoke... Maybe he's considering changing his mind, but then that would be nice, and it doesn't seem likely that anything is going to go in a good direction any more.  
  
I watch as he heads over and talks to Rattrap. They exchange a few words I can't quite hear, and I'm so involved in trying to eavesdrop that I don't even notice Botanica walking up to me. Once I realize she's there, I turn and look at her, sighing. She just places a hand on my wing and shakes her head.  
  
"Don't worry Nightscream, things will work out in the end, this probably is for the best."  
  
Sure, easy for her to say, she has somewhere to go when this is over, not like the rest of us... "Whatever. Was nice knowing you and I hope you have a wonderful life."  
  
Just shakes her head again and walks off. "You'll understand someday. You make like to think you're grown up, but you aren't, not yet. And I really do hope someday you understand."  
  
Oh yah, whatever, what original words of wisdom. Somehow I expected more, but its obvious she just wants to get out of here. I don't blame her, I suppose if I had somewhere to go I would want to get out of here as well... Oh great, here comes the 'brains' of this operation. I think that speaks for itself.  
  
. "Hey, you there bat-boy?"  
  
Well now, that was a completely intelligent comment... "What does it look like. You're talking to me aren't you?"  
  
"Oh come on, drop the slagging attitude. I know you don't like this idea, but its better this way. And besides, weren't you the one who never seemed to like us in the first place? A kid your age should be happy to go back to a normal life. Go back to school, make something of yourself, get some normal friends without mental problems. You're a smart kid, you deserve better than this crap."  
  
He just has no idea... he doesn't seem to realize I don't have a normal life to go back too, I was going no where in school, I never belonged anywhere, until now. Yes, maybe I liked to act like I hated it here, but it was more of a defense than anything else. And as for this 'crap', I think it can be worked out... I really do.... Hopping down from the tree I sigh again and transform. "Look Cheetor, I may have acted like I hated you guys, but I don't, and you know I don't. I don't want to lose you, we've been through too much together, no one else will ever understand me. And what about them?" I nodded to Silverbolt and Blackarachnia. "I worry about them, as much as they may fight, I know they love each other, they just need a little time. That's all any of us need, a little time and everything will be fine."  
  
"Hey, I almost agree with you there, a little time might just do it, but then it might not, it might just make things worse. I'm sorry, but it's been decided, and there's no going back now. You'll be okay. Don't worry. You'll make something of yourself and forget all about us. Hey, but enough mature sounding babble from me, go and talk to the others, say goodbye, I have to do the same myself."  
  
I go to reply, but before I can, he pats me on the head and walks away. Well that was strange... at least coming from him. I almost believed he knew what he was talking about. I suppose I should listen and finish saying goodbye, nothing I can say or do is going to change things now, so its all that's left.  
  
Wandering over to Rattrap, I stand in front of him, feeling awkward at first. "Well Ratface, I guess this is it. You'll finally be rid of us."  
  
"Look kid, I'm no good at stuff like this, but don't think I ain't gonna miss ya, I'll miss everyone, but in some twisted way, I guess this is better. I know its gonna be hard, but what hasn't been hard? I guess this is just one more test we have to live through, but still, its gonna be weird not thinkin' I'm gonna die at least once a day... Well, now you have me babblin', so I'm just gonna shut-up and assume ya know what I mean."  
  
Looking at him strangely for a second, I finally get the gist of what he means and nod. "Yah, I get it. It's the same thing I've got from everyone I've talked to, and I give up. I'll do what you people say, and move on, but I'm not making any promises, I mean, I have no idea what I want to be or where I'm going to go."  
  
All he does is smile sadly at me and start to roll off. "Ya know what kid, you're not alone in that sense. I don't think any of us know, and I'm not sure any of us ever will."  
  
Well now, that was inspirational. Well, only two left. This is going to be annoying. Legs has been acting really weird... and as for Silverbolt, well, I don't really know him all that well, so there isn't going to be much to say. I mean yah, I look up to him, but I've never known him to be any way but the way he is now, and the way he is now doesn't consist of a whole lot of talking or bonding. I'm gonna miss legs though, and the way she's been acting isn't helping my confidence any. She looks lost... and like all and any fight she ever had in her has left. I'm used to a strong, angry, moody spider, not someone who looks like they've been knocked of the cliff of life and kicked the whole way down... Whoa... she just hugged Cheetor... Ookay, now I'm just scared. And there goes Spots, he just ran outta here like a bat out of hell... Ah slaggit, I hope he'll be okay.... How stupid, this was all his idea and its hurting him more than anyone else. Its amazing how often the word stupid comes up when referring to him. But, I'm gonna miss him anyway. Well I guess this is as good a time as any....  
  
Walking up to the two, I stand in front of them, then go to speak, but nothing seems to come out. That's weird, I knew what I was going to say, but it doesn't seem right now. Come to think of it, I don't even know what I was going to say. "Um... Bye?"  
  
Silverbolt nods to me, then reaches out, shaking my hand. "It was good to know you, I did not know you for very long, and I suppose I do not know you very well either, but still, it was a pleasure, and you will be missed, and remembered."  
  
I nod and return the handshake, then smile a little, flipping the hair out of my face. "Right back at ya. Its gonna be kinda hard for anyone to forget anybody I bet." Turning to Blackarachnia, she smiles sadly at me and ruffles my hair.  
  
"See you around kid. You were a bit of a nuisance, but no where close to as annoying as Cheetor used to be... Now go on, get out of here, you don't need us dragging you down anymore. Have fun, and try to stay out of trouble okay?"  
  
"Will do Spider-Lady. And the same goes for you. I'll miss you, and thanks for looking out for me. Uh... so yah, I guess I'll be on my way now. See ya." Smiling weakly one last time, I turn to take my leave, picking up a small bag of belonging and head out the same way Cheetor did. Well now I have the sudden urge to bawl like a five-year-old, but I manage to push it down. Primus I hope Legs is going to be okay. She looks so... different. I don't think she knows what she's going to do. Though she'd never admit it, I think she's come to depend on us, and its going to hard on her to be on her own. Completely on her own. And I don't know how well Silverbolt's gonna do without her to slap him into shape, but hopefully they'll make it, but then I'm not even sure if I'm going too... Stopping and looking back for a moment, I take one last look at the life I'm leaving behind and head out into the unknown.  
  
~End  
  
O_o... okay then... that's over... well that was hell, it only took me three months of putting off to finish that... -_-; eh, I don't know if I like this chapter yet, but it could be worse... and question to anyone who might care... would anyone care if I just skipped Botanica's POV all together cause I really have no idea how she would be reacting to this, it sure wouldn't be like anyone else is, and I don't think I could write for her properly.. I'm going to have a hard enough time writing for Rattrap and trying to keep it in the right accent... I'm seeing if I can get help with that tho... Well I'm going out of town for a few weeks for work, and hopefully while being cooped up in a hotel room with nothing to do for awhile I can get some writing done. But anyway, now that I'm done babbling, Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. ^_^ 


	4. Rattrap: Moving On

Disclaimer: Don't own, I don't even own this chapter O.o  
  
Warnings: Same as usual  
  
READ ME! Okay, just for the records, I DID NOT write this chapter, It was written by Optimus from the CA (Cybertronian Alliance) I couldn't bring myself to see into Rattrap's head, so I got some help. ^__^ THANK YOU Mr. Bananas! So, read on... that is, if anyone is actually reading this fic...o_O...  
  
Part 1, Chapter 3 – Rattrap's POV  
  
~(It's the end, here today, but I will build a new beginning...)~  
  
So dis is it. After all we've been through over de years tagether, well mosta us, we're actually breakin' apart and movin' on. I don't think I really saw dis day comin'. Wait... Did I agree to this? I can't help but pace back an' forth on my wheels as I think about everythin' we all did tagether. And I ain't sure if dis is da right thing ta do. Spots is all right leadin' an' all but I can't help wonderin' if dis would be happening if da Boss Monkey and Big Green were still here. I glare at Cheetor a couple times just thinkin' about de times he messed up, all of our bickering, and how an idea like dis could even cross his mind. Does he even think about de friends we've lost who kept us together dis long? I just wish he wasn't so bossy. It's like it's his way or da highway. Well I seem ta recall a time when we could speak for ourselves and work out our problems as a team like we used ta.  
  
I glance over at de she-spider and 'Bolt as dey bicker on 'bout somethin'; I don't know what but I don't really care either since dey've been doin' it every day now and it kinda gets old. I don't really feel like interruptin' dem for a good-bye. Nightscream looks like a mess, da poor kid. It's gotta be rough to find a crazy group like us and be a part of it, an' den everybody has ta suddenly go off on deir own. I can tell he doesn't like it but I don't think he has ta be so dependent on –dose- two; he really has no idea what dey've been through. If he did, and he was smart, he'd never want 'em as "parents". I'm sure he can live his own life, I mean, he was rebellious when we first met 'im, anyway, and he survived on his own before he found us, so what's de big deal? And dere's Botanica. I look at her, puzzled because I don't know what de heck she's thinkin' about all dis. I guess we didn't have nothin', though, which is okay since she ain't really my type. I think. It's just too awkward now and we shouldn't be uncomfortable like we are. Besides, she has her own plans, I'm betting, an' dey're much too different from mine.  
  
Suddenly, my optics dart over ta Cheets as I notice him approachin' me. I guess dis is it but I don't wanna do it. I mean, I don't wanna never see dese guys again. Dis is too sudden. We can't just let go and forget about each other. No matter what, we'll always be a team 'cause dat's all we know how ta be, and it ain't anybody's fault.  
  
I see his smile when he begins ta talk. "Hey... uh, I guess I just want to say thank you, I mean for putting up with me for all this time," he starts. Yeah, dat's for sure. But he ain't really a bad guy. "You were there from the beginning and you always looked out for me in your own way. So uh, yah, thanks." Wow. Was my caring for him dat obvious? And I almost smirked at my own joke. I return the smile and nod. He's right. I always looked after him, but we all did.  
  
"No problem, Spots," I finally say, "Ya needed lookin' out for, an' I guess in some way I just liked you." I pause for a moment knowin' I needed ta say more. "Well, I'm gonna miss ya, but you just go out dere an' get yerself some good lookin' dame with a good lookin' chest plate, an' have lotsa babies, eh? And make sure you name one after me." I give him a wink and a good slap on his back before I start ta wheel myself away. Then I say, "Well, have a good life, kiddo, an' nice ta know ya." Wow dis stinks. What am I doin'? I should just turn around an' say screw it! I sigh as I know dis ain't da end of de world or nothin', but... it hurts ta leave like dis. It's not like we could all live in de same place, though; dat'd be –too- weird.  
  
While I'm lost in my own thoughts, I'm stopped by Nightscream who blocks my path. "Well, Ratface, I guess this is it." Odd, dat's what I've been thinkin' da whole time. "You'll finally be rid of us," he finished. I could tell he's uneasy which kinda flustered me and what I wanted ta say.  
  
"Look, kid, I'm no good at stuff like dis, but don't think I ain't gonna miss ya," I tell him, "I'll miss everyone, but in some twisted way I guess dis is better." I almost feel like I'm lying to the bat. How was dis better again? Everybody's hurtin'! "I know it's gonna be hard but what hasn't been hard? I guess dis is just one more test we have to live through, but still, it's gonna be weird not thinkin' I'm gonna die at least once a day... Well, now you have me babblin' so I'm just gonna shut up an' assume ya know what I mean."  
  
When I finish I see a strange look on his face but then he nods and says, "Yah, I get it. It's the same thing I've got from everyone I've talked to, and I give up. I'll do what you people say and move on but I'm not making any promises. I mean, I have no idea what I want to be or where I'm going to go." Eh, I feel bad for 'im now; even more dan before. I didn't know what tell him, though. He's still young, an' I know something'll come up for him. Bein' with us can't be de only way ta live.  
  
So, I give him a sad smile as I start to roll off again. "Ya know, kid, you're not alone in dat sense. I don't think any of us know, and I'm not sure any of us ever will."  
  
Hopefully we'll pass one another on da street some day and sit down for a cup of hot oil. I ain't worried, an' it probably shows, but I've been trained ta handle things on my own like dis. ...Except da training didn't really ready me for friends like dese. I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry, I keep tellin' myself as I drift away from da separating group and start a new journey.  
  
-End  
  
^_^ Wonderful. Now I can move on and finish the rest. And I repeat, I more than likely will not be making a chapter for Botanica, I just don't know what to do for it... so, it may be better this way. She more than likely wont be in the later chapters either, she just didn't seem close enough with the group to have a huge effect on things. So, if anyone has any problems with this, tell me and I'll see what I can do. ^-^ Thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW 


End file.
